


Toujours Été Le Tien

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bungalow, M/M, Sibling Incest, french!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry and Louis discover an unwelcome aspect of their relationship but then tell the world to screw it 'cause they're fools in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toujours Été Le Tien

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry. That’s all I can really say in way of explanation for this fic. I never thought I’d find myself writing rpf, let alone One Direction rpf. *hangs head* tumblr, I blame you. 
> 
> So, obvious disclaimer time, this is just such absolute fiction, I can’t quite believe it. Nothing is real! Although I still feel bad using real people and making them mean. :/ Also, I have a thing for French!Louis (I don't speak French) and I don’t know why. 
> 
> Oh yeah – then there’s the incest ... two birds, one stone? I’m sorry
> 
> *Massive thanks to Nolii, who took pity on me and helped me out immeasurably with the French.*

Louis smiled, eyes crinkling, as his band mates messed about trying to get a half-decent lunch sorted. They were back at Harry’s step-dad’s bungalow for a while, which had become a sort of summer tradition. It gave them some quality time together as friends and some much needed rest bite from the now near constant media attention. It also meant that Louis and Harry were able to act like the couple they were for an entire week without having to look over their shoulders and hold themselves back.

The week had proven even more invaluable to Louis this year, as it happened to coincide with the printing of an article all about him and his real father.

It wasn’t as if it was a big secret. Everyone knew that Mark wasn’t his real dad, that’s why he called him ‘Mark’ for heaven’s sake, but the media seemed to be under the impression that he was in possession of a ‘tragic past’ and he didn’t really fancy talking about it.

The thing was, Louis’ mum and dad hadn’t worked out. It happened all the time. Louis’ dad had moved back to France a couple of years after the break up and Louis had gone with him. They’d lived out there until Louis was six, when his dad had been killed in a car crash. After that, Louis had come back and lived in Doncaster with his mum and her new husband. And that was that. He had loved his dad and missed him, but it was life. No great secret.

That was all the article had said but that didn’t stop Liam from asking, out of the blue, “Do you know how to speak French, then? You never said.”

Louis smiled, of course Liam would be upset that he hadn’t told him something. The fact that he was half French was about the only thing that the lads didn’t know about him, apart from Harry, of course. Harry knew everything about him. “Oui, Liam, je peux et tu n'as jamais demandé.”

Louis saw Harry smirk in the corner at his response, although he knew Harry hadn’t understood. Zayn’s eyebrows rose to his hairline and Niall whooped appreciatively.

Liam gorped, “Come again?”

Louis stopped what he was doing. “I said ‘Yes I can and you never asked.’” He looked around at the four boys in the room, “Are there any other questions about it? Might as well get it all over and done with, there ‘ain’t much more to tell, mind you.”

Zayn shrugged, “Not really, mate. Just didn’t know you were a Frenchie, that’s all. Bit of a shocker.” Zayn’s eyes twinkled as he poked Louis in the side.

"Half French, if you please. And I only lived there for four years, don’t even really remember it. The only time I speak French now is when I talk to my grand-mère.”

Niall scoffed from the corner, “Grand-mère. Crazy.”

Louis turned as he felt Harry come and sit on the floor beside him. “It’s not that crazy, Niall.” Harry’s deep, slow voice filled the room, “If we’re doing confessions, I hold my hands up, I’m half French too.”

Louis cocked his head in surprise, “Really?”

Harry grunted in affirmation as Zayn threw his hands in the air, in faux-exasperation, “Oh, well it’s all coming out now, isn’t it? Next thing you know, Niall’ll be telling us he was Scottish all along!”

“Ssh, Zayn. Go on Harry, tell us the story.” Niall goaded.

Harry shrugged, “Not much of a story at all. Mum told me my real dad was French. It’s pretty much the only thing she’s ever told me about him.”

Harry had told them all when they first met his family that Des wasn’t his real father. His mother had had an affair before he was born and he had been the result. Louis hadn’t pushed the subject, as, although Des had always made it clear that in his eyes Harry was his son, it was obviously still a sore spot for him.

Louis wrapped his arm around Harry, “Well, clearly the French are doing something right, producing two absolute babes like us, yeah?”

At that point Liam joined the rest of them on the floor, chewing thoughtfully on his sandwich, “You know, I think my mum once told me I was one sixteenth Welsh.”

Zayn murmured, “Yeah, not quite as exciting, mate. No offence.” He proceeded to have a pillow thrown directly into his face.

~

The next morning found all the boys lazily watching daytime T.V. Zayn, Niall and Liam had artfully draped themselves over the sofa, so Louis and Harry had been relegated to the floor. Harry had whispered in Louis’ ear last night, blush colouring his cheeks, that he wished Louis would speak French more often. Louis had pointed out that there was no reason for him to speak French if he didn’t have anyone to speak it with. That’s why they were both sitting cross-legged opposite each other, receiving curious looks from the other lads.

“Un grand merci à tout, nous de serious pas si sans vousse.” Harry repeated awkwardly.

“Well, you’re getting closer, it’s ‘nous _ne serions pas ici sans vous_ ’.”

As Harry scrunched his forehead in concentration Louis tucked a runaway curl behind his ear. “Noose ne seriones paar ici sons vous?” Harry questioned.

Niall sighed exaggeratedly from the sofa, “Harry, it’s ‘Un grand merci à tous, nous ne serions pas ici sans vous (a massive thank you to each and every one of you, we wouldn't be here without you)’. You’ve been doing this for _ages_.”

Harry scowled across the room at Niall, “Leave me alone, it’s hard!”

Liam poked Niall in the side, “Yeah, it’s hard, Niall. We can’t all be good at everything.”

“Pipe down you lot. He’s doing really well.” Louis defended, sticking his tongue out at the other three boys, earning him a withering look from Zayn.

Once their attention had returned to the telly Harry muttered, “Am I really doing alright?”

“’Course you are, babe, you’ve only just started.” Louis shook Harry’s leg, “We’ll try something else. How about ‘Mon petit ami est le meilleur je suis tellement chanceux de l'avoir, je ne le laisserait jamais partir’?”

Harry dutifully repeated, with a little prompting and Louis grinned a mile wide. “What did it mean?” Harry asked, looking bashful.

“’ My boyfriend is the greatest, I'm so lucky to have him and I will never let him go.’”

Harry smiled, “Don’t I know it.” He leaned forward, place a light kiss on Louis’ lips.

“Alright, lovebirds, time for lunch.”

Harry’s mum, Anne, walked in with a tray full of food. As they all gathered around Harry protested, “Mum, we’re actually hard at work here.”

Anne levelled him with a sceptical expression.

“Honest! Louis’ teaching me French. I’ll be fluent by the end of the month, isn’t that right?” Harry nudged Louis with his hip.

“Not half.”

Harry smirked, “Figured it’s in my blood.”

Louis glanced up, interested in her reaction. Anne ‘hmm’d’ lightly and brought her hand up to stroke Harry’s hair, “I didn’t know you could speak French, Louis.”

Louis paused, deciding it would be best to give the abbreviated version of the story. “Yeah, my dad was French. I lived there with him for a few years when I was little. I’m a bit rusty now though.”

“Don’t listen to him, Anne,” Zayn interrupted, wrapping his arm around Louis’ shoulder. “It’s like we’re actually sitting in a Parisian cafe when he speaks.”

All the boys sat down around the coffee table with their food. Anne lingered at the doorway. “Is that where ‘Louis’ comes from, then? I had always wondered.”

Louis swallowed his mouthful. He liked how Anne seemed to be genuinely interested. She was a people person, much like Harry. “That’s right. I was actually ‘Louis Neuville’ until I was about twelve. I changed it to be the same as my sisters.” Anne carried on looking at him, as if expecting him to say more. He stole a glance at Harry and the others, who were all waiting for him too. “Er. My dad worked over here for a while. That’s when he met my mum but then he got a job at L’Université Paris-Sorbonne, so we moved out there. Benoit Neuville. That was his name. I think my grand-père was called ‘Louis’.”

“Benny Boy.” Niall chuckled and Louis turned to smile at him. He only really remembered bits and pieces about his dad but all the important stuff was still there. He reckoned he and Niall would’ve gotten along.

Liam’s voice cut through Niall’s giggles, “You alright, Anne?”

They all turned towards where Anne was standing, her hand raised to her face, eyebrows high, “Benoit?”

Louis confusion must’ve shown on his face, “Er, yeah?”

Her eyes flicked towards Harry, “You- Do you happen to have a picture?” He nodded slowly, reaching into his pocket for his phone.

Harry piped up, “Mum, what- ” but Anne silenced him.

“I’m just interested, Harry, that’s all.”

Louis pulled up an old picture that he’d loaded onto his phone a couple of months ago. It showed him and his dad when he was about four, sitting on an old tractor, eating ice-cream. It was one of Louis’ favourites, as he could remember sitting on his dad’s lap when it was being taken, his dad tickling him to get him to smile properly. He handed his phone over to Anne.

He watched as she nodded at the screen and gave it back to him, “That’s very sweet. You don’t look like him at all.” Her voice was soft.

“No, I take after my mum, really.” As he spoke Zayn took his phone from his outstretched hand, squinting at the screen.

“Aw, cute.” He paused, tilting his head, “You know, if you close your eyes a little, he looks a bit like Harry. Same curls.” The rest of the guys murmured in agreement but Louis kept his gaze on Anne, who sent a vaguely panicked look in Harry’s direction.

She spoke in a slightly higher pitch than normal, “Right, well you boys enjoy the rest of your day. I’ll be at the house if you need me.” Then she swiftly left the room.

The boys all exchanged looks and Harry questioned, “So, I’m not the only one that thought that was a bit weird, right?”

Liam and Niall headed towards the window. “Mate, she’s just standing in the garden now. Is she crying?” Liam asked uncertainly.

“What?” Harry peered out to the garden, “Oh, Christ. I’ll go see what’s going on.” He left and they all watched as he walked up to his mother and was quickly engulfed in a shuddering hug. Louis decided to leave them to it and sat back down on the sofa, with the three other boys joining him quickly.

“Why’d a picture of your dad make her cry?” Niall asked, clearly nonplussed.

“Not a clue, mate. Not a clue,” he said, but he couldn’t stop the uneasy sensation creeping through his body, making him think that perhaps something pivotal had just gone down.

After a bit they decided to while away some time with a ping-pong tournament. Liam and Niall were battling to the death when Harry walked quietly back into the bungalow.

“Hey.” Harry whispered.

“Salut, beau.” Louis turned to look at Harry, “Your mum okay now?”

Harry ducked his head, “I think so. Just having one of her emotional moments.”

Louis snorted, “Very sensitive.”

“Shut up.” Harry sighed, eyes on Niall as he dived for a particularly wide shot, “It was weird, actually. She just kept going on about how she loved me no matter what and was really proud of me and thought all of you were great, blah, blah, blah.” He dug his face into Louis shoulder, “I think she was just feeling guilty about not telling me more about my real dad, you know?”

Louis kissed the top of his head, “Are you bothered about it? I mean, like, do you want to know more about him?” He could feel Harry shrug beside him.

“I dunno. I’ve always had dad and now Robin’s here. It’s not like I need him, I just feel bad about it sometimes, just ‘cause I know she won’t talk about it because she feels guilty.”

Louis hummed softly, unsure of what to say. “I’m sure she’d talk to you if you really wanted to know.”

They were interrupted then by Liam challenging them to a doubles match against him and Zayn. Apparently Niall had proved a much more effective cheerleader than player.

~

Over the next few days life carried on as normal. Louis could tell the band was revelling in the seclusion. He could have almost forgotten about the incident with Anne if it hadn’t been for the sad and concerned looks she kept sending his and Harry’s way whenever they saw her.

It was midweek when all the boys went up to the house to have a dinner with Anne and Robin. It was an entirely uncomfortable experience for Louis. He felt as if they were scrutinising him like they’d never done before.

Later that evening Louis was helping with some washing up while everyone else was chatting, drinks in hand, leaning against the table tops. He felt Harry sidle up behind him and wrap his arms around his waist, kissing his neck softly.

Louis was just about to turn his head to face Harry when Robin said loudly, “Do you really think that’s appropriate, Harry? We’re trying to have a civilised conversation here and all I can see is you two making eyes at each other.”

Harry didn’t move his arms at all, but responded angrily, “Robin! What’s your problem, man? We’re just having a cuddle, nothing inappropriate.” Louis stayed stock still as all conversation in the room faded. Robin looked like he was about to respond when Anne shoved his arm, expression dangerous.

Robin paused, “No. Right, sorry. That’s fine, sorry boys. I’m just a bit stressed at the moment. You carry on. Ignore me, I’m just being an old man.”

As the gentle rumble of conversation re-started in a rather stilted fashion, Louis felt an embarrassed flush creep up his neck. Harry’s arms stayed firmly attached to his middle but Louis could feel Robin’s eyes on him. When he’d finished the washing he gently moved away from Harry and spent the rest of the night planted next to Niall’s side, glum expression covering his features.

~

By the end of the week Louis’ mood hadn’t brightened.

“C’mon, Lou,” Harry goaded. “This week was supposed to be about us all relaxing and getting away from all that One Direction craziness.”

Louis groaned, “Désolé. Sorry guys.” He spoke over Harry’s shoulder to the others, “I know I’m being a complete loser I just can’t shake it off.”

Harry lent in closer and whispered lowly in his ear, “Well, then, why don’t you let me distract you, yeah?”

Louis caught a glimpse of Harry’s devilish grin before Zayn muttered, “Hey, Lou, isn’t that your mum’s car?”

“Oh, for God’s sake.” Louis sighed, as he reluctantly pushed Harry off him. He dragged himself out to the front of the bungalow, next to where Zayn was pointing. Squinting in the distance he saw the familiar sight of his mum’s car. Parked right next to it was one Louis knew too. “Huh, so it is. That’s Mark’s car there as well. What are they doing here?”

Harry, Niall and Liam had all joined them outside to nose at the plethora of vehicles in the distance. Another car pulled up and the all watched as the owner got out and started walking towards the main house.

“Dad?”

Louis looked towards Harry as he stepped forward, eyes on the man in the distance.

“Dad!” Harry shouted. He started to walk towards his father, as the other boys trailed behind.

Louis had only met Harry’s dad a few times, but it was definitely him. He had paused when he heard Harry shout and Louis could see him eyeing the main house wearily as he walked to meet the boys in the middle of the lawn.

“Alright, lads?” he smiled, giving Harry a quick one armed hug. “How’s it going?”

Harry nodded, “Yeah, great, thanks.” Harry nodded up towards the house, “You didn’t say you were coming. Is something going on? Only Louis mum and step dad are here as well.”

Del shifted on his feet and looked at Louis, hand running across his face. “Yeah, I don’t know boys.” Louis got the distinct feeling that he _did_ know, but just wasn’t saying. “We’ll come down and talk to you in a bit, we’ve just got a few things to discuss first.”

Harry huffed out a laugh, “Care to be a little bit more cryptic there? C’mon, what’s with the summit?”

Des cringed, “I can’t say. I’m sorry. Look, I’ll see you in a bit, yeah? We’ll have a proper chat then, I promise.” With that he turned on his heel and walked away.

“I really don’t understand.” Liam almost whined.

“Yeah. I’m right there with you.” Zayn replied. “Let’s just head back. We’ll find out in the end, clearly it’s something to do with you guys.” He looked towards Harry and Louis as they all turned back to the bungalow.

Louis was quiet as the nerves that had been bubbling below the surface for the past few days threatened to break through. Harry didn’t look altogether more confident. Perhaps that’s what worried Louis more.

~

After several hours of speculation with the boys Harry got a call from his mum asking him and Louis up to the house. The other three boys wished them luck and they strode up through the now dark garden.

The two of them walked into the dining room to find Anne, Robin, Des, Jay and Mark all sitting on one side of the table. Louis felt Harry grab his hand, interlocking their fingers.

Louis laughed awkwardly, “Feel like I’m in court. What’s with the inquisition?” He shot a confused look towards his mum, tying to find some answer in her face.

Jay looked down the line of parents, “I think you have a point, love.” She sighed, “Maybe it would be best if it was just me and Anne for now. Softly, softly and all?”

Louis squeezed Harry’s hand tighter, noticing Anne’s eyes flick down towards where their fingers were intertwined.

Mark stood up, “Good thinking.” The three men all began to file out of the room. Mark stopped and spoke to the two of them, grabbing Louis’ shoulder, “We’ll all be right outside, okay?”

“Mark, you’re worrying me.”

After a pause Robin spoke up, “We’re not angry at you for anything, alright?” He looked over two Anne and Jay, “We’ll leave you to it but just remember that, yeah? You’re not in trouble.”

The door closed behind them and Louis heard Harry whisper, “Fuck.”

They sat down, shifting their chairs closer to each other. Jay started quietly, “Well, we might as well get to the point.” She grimaced, eyes flicking between the two boys. She looked at her hands for a moment, seemingly searching for the right words. “Louis, you remember your dad?”

Louis turned to look at Anne, who was currently very interested in the table cloth before settling on his mother. “I do have a vague recollection of the man, yeah.” he replied, sarcastically.

“Sorry, of course you do. I mean, he had a few other relationships before he died, didn’t he? You remember Melanie?”

How could Louis forget Melanie? An image of a petite blonde woman screaming as they carried his dad’s body away on a stretcher flashed in front of his eyes. He coughed, “I remember her.”

Jay nodded, “Well. God, I don’t know how to put this. I’ll cut to the chase. He had a few other relationships as well.” She took a deep breath, “Anne met him just before you both moved to Paris and they-” Jay looked over to Anne, who was biting her lip.

Anne placed her hands flat on the table and spoke calmly, “We had an affair. It was a quick fling and then he left for France and I never saw him again.”

There was a pause where Anne looked intently at the two boys. Louis squirmed under her gaze, uncomprehending.

“No.” Harry’s deep voice filled the room and Louis looked over to him in confusion. He had an unreadable expression on his face, “Mum, please, you’ve got to be kidding me.”

Louis leaned forward, “Kidding about what? What’s going on?” He had the feeling something important had passed him by. “Mum? What are they talking about?” he asked, but Jay just shook her head.

Anne voice wavered, “He’s you’re father, Harry.” She covered her face with her hands, “I’m so sorry, we didn’t know. I’m so sorry.”

Louis looked over to Harry sitting next to him. He was silent, staring open-mouthed at his mother. Louis looked ahead to his own mother who now had tears running down her face. It felt like he had been submerged underwater. He could hear words like, “no contact” and “no reason to know”, but none of it was sinking in. All he could focus on was his heartbeat ringing in his ears. _His dad was Harry’s dad_. It couldn’t be. They couldn’t be related. His mind slipped back to earlier that morning when Harry had woken him up by kissing all the way down his body. _Oh God_.

An inhuman noise came out of Louis mouth as he covered his eyes with his hand. Seeking comfort, he reached out for Harry’s hand, like he had done a thousand times before, only this time he felt Harry pull away. His heart dropped.

He looked up again at Harry’s voice, “So we’re brothers, then?”

“Half brothers,” Louis corrected, voice faint. He felt sick. His heart was beating too fast in his chest.

Anne sniffed, “No-one’s mad at you. We know you two love each other. Maybe it was a natural thing to be drawn to one another.” Louis cringed. “Before now we didn’t know, so anything that’s happened already isn’t a problem. We all understand that. It’s what we do from now on that counts.”

Louis startled, “You want us to break up?”

His mum spoke up, “Louis, sweetheart, we’re all here for you. Now that you know the situation, you can stop. I know it’ll be tough, but it’s the only option.” She paused, “Mark and I are both staying over tonight, so tomorrow when you leave you can come back home for a bit. Let it sink in, alright?”

Louis felt anger rush through his body. “I don’t want it to sink in!” He stood up and found that he was shaking, “It’s not fair, it’s not our fault! I don’t want to break up with him. Nobody knows, do they? We’re not hurting anybody! It doesn’t matter!” He could feel his eyes burning and fought back tears. “I don’t care. I don’t care, we can just not tell people, it’s none of anyone’s business. Please. It doesn’t matter, please!” he begged.

“I know it’s hard.” his mum said.

“I don’t think you do know, mum.” He responded harshly.

Jay bit her lip, “I know it’s hard, Louis, alright? But think about what it is you’re saying. All I want you to do is spend some time apart, come home with me and Mark and just let it sink in. Then you can make a more sensible decision.”

Louis felt so small. His voice cracked as he said, “What if I don’t want to make a sensible decision?”

Jay didn’t say anything to him but just looked on sadly.

“Harry, darling, are you alright?” Anne asked and they all turned to where Harry was still sitting.

Harry shrugged, “Yeah, I dunno. Maybe. I dunno.” He looked up at Louis, “We don’t look like brothers, though.”

Louis slumped back down into his chair, dejectedly replying, “Half-brothers.”

~

They made it back to the bungalow, walking in silence. The other lads were playing a game of Cluedo but they all stopped when Harry and Louis walked in.

“What was it all about, then? What’s going on?” Zayn asked, “You alright, Lou?”

Louis had managed to walk over to the corner of the room but at Zayn’s question the tears he’d been holding off earlier spilled over. He leaned in to the wall as he quickly started to sob, sliding to the floor. He was going to lose Harry, he knew it and as soon as the other boys found out, he’d lose them too. _It wasn’t fair_.

Zayn, Liam and Niall all widened their eyes in shock and turned towards Harry.

Harry scratched the back of this neck awkwardly, pointing towards the door, “Maybe I should just go and stay at the house-”

“What? Why?” Niall asked, confusion written across his face.

Louis curled further in on himself. Harry really couldn’t even stay in the same building as him anymore? How could that much have changed in an hour?

“My mum-” Harry carried on.

“Harry, please.” Louis practically whimpered. He looked up at Harry from where he sat on the floor, “Please don’t leave me.”

Harry’s whole body seemed to deflate.

Liam started, “Bloody hell, you haven’t broken up?”

Harry groaned and rushed to Louis’ side, wrapping his arms around him. “No. We haven’t broken up. We’re not breaking up. Louis, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean any of it, I promise, I didn’t.” Harry kissed Louis’ temple and Louis buried himself in Harry’s chest, relief sweeping over him, “I love you, Lou. I’m not leaving, I swear I’m not.”

They stayed like that for a while, Harry whispering sweet reassurances in Louis’ ears and Louis’ sobs calmed down bit by bit.

Seemingly waiting for the right moment, Niall sat down on the floor, facing the two boys and asked, “Okay. Wanna tell us what’s going on?”

Louis laughed in spite of himself, “Not particularly, mate.”

Harry nudged Louis’ cheek with his nose, eyebrows raised, seeking permission. Louis gave a resigned nod. “It’s a bit of an odd story. Promise you won’t freak out?”

They all nodded and Liam and Zayn settled on the floor next to Niall as Harry went through the events of the morning.

After he had finished Niall asked, disbelieving, “Jesus, brothers? Really?”

“Half,” Louis croaked. He had been quiet through the whole of Harry’s story. “We’re technically only half-brothers.”

“Whatever,” Harry stated, sounding more resolved. He tightened his arm around Louis shoulder, “It doesn’t matter. I know what they said but I don’t need to think about it. It doesn’t matter to me. You were my boyfriend first.” Louis smiled and squeezed his knee.

Niall looked down at Louis hand on Harry’s leg and nodded, “Right. Well, we’ve got your back, lads.”

Harry smiled wide, “Really? Just like that?”

“Sure. You’re still Harry and Louis. Be weird if you weren’t together. I’ll just block out the fact that you’re related from my mind.” With an uncharacteristically serious expression on his face, he said, “If it doesn’t matter to you, it doesn’t matter to me.”

Louis felt his heart swell for his friend. “Thanks, man. I knew there was a reason I liked you.” Niall and Louis both smiled at each other before looking away.

Harry turned his attention to the other boys, “Liam?”

Liam was frowning. “Are you two sure you’re ready for the consequences? I mean, I’m with Niall. If it’s fine with you, then it’s fine with me but I just want to make sure you know what you’re doing.” He scratched his head, “I’m mean, it’s actually illegal isn’t it? You could go to prison, if someone told the police.”

Harry and Louis turned to each other. Louis hadn’t thought about that. Neither of them would get arrested, surely?

“Nobody’s going to prison. Nobody’s going to know about it.” Harry said firmly.

Liam nodded and they all turned to where Zayn was remaining quiet.

“You won’t say anything to anyone?” Louis asked, nervously.

Zayn huffed, “’Course I won’t. I’d cut my own hand off before getting either of you two sent to prison, I just-” He paused, looking around the room, uneasily. “When you didn’t know about it, yeah, that’s not your fault, that’s fine. But, you know now. I mean, it’s not completely _right_ is it?” Zayn looked to Liam, uncertainly, as if he was actually asking the question. He added softly, biting his nails, “But then, it’s not like you’re going to have freaky kids, I suppose.”

Harry sat forward. “Well, I do know now and I’m still doing this,” he said and leant close into Louis until their lips touched. Louis thought it might feel weird, or at least different, kissing Harry, now he knew that they were related but it wasn’t. It was the same as ever. He breathed in Harry’s scent as he opened his mouth, their tongues sliding against each other. He heard Harry moan softly, pressing closer.

Liam coughed nearby and the two of them broke apart.

Louis smiled at Harry, pulling him close so their foreheads were almost touching. “Je t'aime,” he whispered.

Harry laughed, eyes twinkling, “Je t’aime.” He stayed with his face close to Louis’, but looked at Zayn. “So, no, it’s probably not _completely_ right but we’re doing it anyway.”

Zayn nodded, “But we’re doing it anyway. Alright.”

~

The following day had involved a lot of shouting, begging, crying and hugging. The boys had lived up to their offers of support and their families had agreed, in the end, that the whole thing would be kept a secret. Jay had fought hard to try and get Louis to come home with her and reconsider, so tensions between the two were pretty high for a while.

In the end, life carried on. They sky didn’t fall down around their ears and Louis’ mum managed to deal with the situation as it was.

A couple of months later they were all back in the recording studio, watching from behind the glass as Liam tried out his new solo’s.

“It’s weird, isn’t it?” Harry’s low voice tickled Louis’ neck as he spoke.

“What is?” Louis asked, leaning back into Harry’s touch.

“How nothing’s really changed. I thought it would be weird, but it’s not.”

“So what you’re saying is that it’s weird that it’s not weird?” Louis said, smile crowding his face.

Harry laughed, “Quiet, you.” He bit his lip. “It’s like we were always supposed to be together, though.”

Louis blushed, “J'ai toujours été le tien.”

Harry smiled, “I’m not quite there yet, what was that?”

Louis rolled his eyes and he flicked Harry’s nose. “I was always all yours. You idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus wept, this turned out to be so much longer than I intended. I’m sorry. Again. 
> 
> I feel like everybody did a lot of ‘turning’ and ‘looking’ in this fic ...


End file.
